Fiesta
by Kasaru28
Summary: Lo que más le gustaba restregarle su querido espíritu; su maravilloso y perfecto novio. Y ahora, nada más y nada menos, la invitaba a su fiesta de compromiso, resaltando con una tinta chillona y brillante que solo se podía ir en parejas y, como si eso no fuerza suficiente, con antifaces.


**Hola a todos y todas~ **

**Sucede que me quede 3 horas sin luz, y ya que no podia estudiar, me dedique a ver los documentos viejos que tenia, encontrándome con esto, lo escribí hace realmente mucho tiempo, pero lo deje incompleto porque no estaba segura del final, de hecho aun no lo estoy xD solo espero que les guste y me regalen un review~~ **

* * *

-Oh no – susurro aterrada viendo el pequeño y colorido papel en sus manos-

- ¿Qué sucede Lucy? –Pregunto curioso cierto gato azul-

-¡N-Nada! –Contesto rápidamente escondiendo el pequeño papelito- E-eh… debo irme

Sin esperar a que alguien le dijera algo, se levantó saliendo lo más rápido que podía del lugar.

- Y ahora, ¿Qué le pasa? –dijo el pelirosa viendo a la rubia salir, huir, del gremio.

- Quien sabe –contesto su compañero quitándole importancia- Lucy es rara –aclaro como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, dándole una mordida a su delicioso pescado.

- Bueno en eso tienes razón.

o-o-o

Llego agitada a su hogar, como si huyera de algo, cerró los ojos con fuerza y luego miro su mano, esperando que todo fuera un sueño, pero no, _aún_ estaba ahí.

Es que... ¿Lo hacía a propósito? Su mente tardo poco en responderle con un rotundo "Si", maldijo internamente el día que hizo aquel estúpido pacto con aquel espíritu estelar.

Observo nuevamente el papelillo y lo dejo en una mesita lejos de su alcance, vista, y sentidos, procediendo a tirarse en su único sillón.

¿Qué había hecho ella?

Si, había destruido unas cuantas ciudades, pero eso era culpa de Natsu, y si, se había retrasado con el pago de su renta ligeramente ¿Pero acaso, el deberle unos meses a la casera le había generado tan _mal_ karma?

Suspiro y vio de reojo la mesa con el brillante papelito que parecía que le dijera: "Mírame, sigo aquí, de esta no te salvas"

Grito impotente revolviendo sus cabellos, ¿Qué tenía contra ella Aquarius?, desde el principio la había tratado con respeto, pero a ella le valía madre y siempre la había hecho sufrir, y ahora le había dado donde más le dolía.

_Amor._

Lo que más le gustaba restregarle su querido espíritu; su maravilloso y perfecto _novio_. Y ahora, nada más y nada menos, la invitaba a su fiesta de compromiso, resaltando con una tinta chillona y brillante que solo se podía ir en _parejas_ y, como si eso no fuerza suficiente, con antifaces_._

La maldijo entre dientes, buscando una solución a su pequeño gran problema.

Si iba con un amigo, Aquarius se reiría _otra vez_ por su patética vida amorosa.

Si iba con un desconocido, era muy arriesgado.

Repaso mentalmente a todas las personas del género masculino que conocía.

Loke… no era mala opción, había demostrado algunas veces que podía contar con él, pero si el chico era _intenso_ sobrio, con las muy seguras cantidades de alcohol que habría en la fiesta no lo quería ni imaginar.

Natsu… no conseguía imaginarlo de traje, su mente se negaba a darle esa imagen casi fantasiosa, además, muy seguramente, destruiría todo y ella terminaría sin compañeros de batalla.

_Gray_... aquel nombre vino a su cerebro casi divinamente, ahora que lo pensaba, el chico era perfecto, siempre y cuando consiguiera mantenerlo con la ropa puesta, era serio, pero no tanto como para tomarse su invitación como _pareja_ verdadera, no bebía y no destruía tanto como Natsu.

Se levanto sonriente del sillón, tomo sus llaves y se dirigió nuevamente a Fairy Tail.

o-o-o

- Por favor, necesito tu ayuda –rogo una vez más, juntando sus manos como si le pidiera un milagro a un dios.

Había olvidado algo muy pequeño e insignificante, casi imperceptible, detalle; convencer al chico, sin que nadie se enterara, en especial, y si solo si quería conservar su pellejo y dignidad, Juvia o Natsu.

- No se Lucy –se rasco la nuca pensando su respuesta- planeaba entrenar mañana en la noche.

- ¡Por favor! –rogo nuevamente- te prometo que te compensare, pide lo que quieras.

Gray lo pensó unos segundos.

- ¿Me dejaras terminar de leer tu novela?-miro a la chica que se había tensado ante su petición, la dejo pensar unos segundos antes de seguir- ¿Y bien?

- Trato –suspiro derrotada, le parecía increíble que al chico le gustaran tanto sus historias a tal punto de pedir eso como pago.

- Bien, tenemos un trato –sonrió ampliamente- nos vemos aquí a las 7 ¿Te parece?

- Eh…mejor nos vemos en otro lado –replico.

- Entonces pasare por ti –revolvió su cabello mientras caminaba a la salida-Esto sí que parece una cita.

Dio un saltito de alegría y sintió la sonrisa expandirse en su rostro, hizo una lista mental con lo que compraría al siguiente día, ya vería Aquarius, no se volvería a burlar de ella cuando la viera despampanante y con un acompañante.

Lo que no se había percatado la joven Heartphillia es que había otra persona escuchando su conversación, o mejor dicho cierto animalito azul, el cual salió volando lo más rápido que pudo cuando vio que ambos jóvenes se habían retirado.

Le _tenía_que contar esto a Natsu.

o-o-o

La estridente risa del pelirosa resonaba por toda la habitación, mientras que su compañero de cuarto lo miraba serio.

- ¿Lucy con Gray? –se quedo callado unos segundos pensando en la posibilidad de esa pareja y después volvió a explotar de la risa.

- ¡Es enserio Natsu! –Salto a la cara del chico- Yo los escuche hablando de ser pareja.

- Debiste escuchar mal, Happy –declaro alejando a su amigo para poder mirarlo a los ojos- Eso es imposible –camino un poco y se lanzo en su pequeño sillón- Lucy jamás cometería semejante _error_.

- Si, yo también lo creo pero… -dejo la oración al aire cuando analizo las palabras del chico- ¿Error?

- Así es –respondió agitando su mano, quitándole importancia al asunto- Lucy no tiene tan malos gustos, es imposible.

El felino azul sonrió macabro, como solo pocas veces hacia, mientras se sentaba al lado de su amigo.

- Pues no lo sé Natsu –debatió, tomando un pescado que había en la mesa frente a ellos- Gray es un buen tipo –el cuerpo del chico dragón se tenso al escucharlo- Es caballeroso, amable con las mujeres y, a pesar de su problema con la ropa, las respeta, además es maduro –su tono era casual, viendo su pescado como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo, analizando que parte comería primero- Y lo más importante: es _atractivo._

- ¿Atractivo? –Bufo levantándose del sillón- ¿Gray, _atractivo_? –No podía creer lo dicho por el felino- ¡Gray no es atractivo!... ¡Ni nada de lo que dijiste! Él, él… -se quedo tartamudeando un rato la palabra, buscando la palabra correcta para definir al mago de hielo.

El pequeño gato intentaba con todas sus fuerzas aguantar la risa, de verdad lo hacía, pero viendo a Natsu así de alterado era una tarea muy difícil.

- Él... ¿Qué? –insisto, viendo a su amigo desesperado por buscar alguna frase coherente.

- ¡Ahhh! –Revolvió sus cabellos impotente- ¡Sencillamente el _no_ puede salir con Lucy!

- ¿Y por qué? No se ven mal juntos –confeso sonriente, a lo que Natsu reacciono con un pronunciado tic en el ojo.

- ¡Porque no, Happy! –una pequeña flama salió de su cuerpo solo con imaginarse la escena de ambos chicos saliendo juntos, incluso su mente lo traicionaba; mostrándole la posibilidad de aquella cosa tan absurda, ambos juntos, tomados de las manos, acercando sus rostros y…

Sacudió fuertemente su cabeza intentando liberarse de esas imágenes.

- Esa no es una razón muy profunda –suspiro-

- ¿Y qué? –Empezó a caminar a la salida de su casa- sencillamente _no_ los quiero juntos –declaro saliendo de un portazo.

_Strike._

Natsu a veces podía ser _tan _infantil.

o-o-o

Oh si, primero le patearía el trasero, después se encargaría personalmente de incinerarlo y, si quedaba algo, se lo llevaría a la rubia para que viera el gran _atractivo_ de su "pareja".

-Atractivo ¡Ja!

- Oi, sabía que tenías serios problemas mentales pero... ¿Desde cuándo hablas solo? –una voz conocida sonó a sus espaldas.

- Tsk, eso no te interesa, pervertido –declaro dándose vuelta para ver a su compañero.

- Como sea, no tengo tiempo para ti –empezó a caminar- tengo un compromiso.

Al decir esto Natsu no pudo evitar hacerle un pequeño escáner a su "amigo"; Traje, corbata, algo extraño pegado a su rostro que pudo identificar era un antifaz… incluso podía jurar que se había peinado.

- ¿A dónde vas? –pregunto sin importarle disimular su enojo.

- Eso no te interesa –repitió las palabras antes dichas por el pelirosa con una sonrisa en su rostro, lo que consiguió que el chico se irritase más.

Natsu solo se mantuvo increíblemente en silencio, nada de golpes, nada de peleas verbales, simplemente estaba ahí clavado en el piso. El moreno lo miro por última vez con algo de desconfianza antes de pasar a por su lado.

- De cualquier modo, tengo pri-

No supo en qué momento llego al piso y mucho menos cuándo fue golpeado, solo el impacto que logro aturdirlo le hizo darse cuenta de la posición en la que estaba.

- Lo siento querido amigo Gray –apenas alcanzo escuchar, empezaba a perder la conciencia- _Accidentalmente_ mi puño cayó en tu cabeza –explico con una gran sonrisa en sus labios- Pero no te preocupes, me responsabilizare encargándome de tus compromisos.

-Maldito-consiguió apenas decir antes de que todo se convirtiera en oscuridad.

No entendía porque Gray se tardaba tanto, el chico era muy puntual, miro nuevamente el reloj y descubrió que ya tenía media hora de retraso, mordisqueo la uña de su dedo pulgar en señal de nerviosismo.

¿Y si algo le había pasado? O peor aun ¿Si se había arrepentido?

Sacudió su cabeza alejando esos pensamientos de su mente, solo tenía media hora de retraso y ya se empezaba a poner paranoica, suspiro mientras caminaba al espejo y chequeaba que todo estuviera en su lugar.

Vestido, ni muy revelador ni muy inocente, consiguió uno perfecto; con corte a media pierna color verde, ligero escote adelante, descubierto en la espalda, había gastado el dinero que tenía destinado para la renta, pero... una mujer tiene que tener prioridades ¿No?

Peinado; recogido con unos cuantos mechones sueltos y levemente rizados.

Zapatos plateados; a juego con su bolso de mano.

Todo estaba en orden, solo por manía peino un poco su cabello, estaba a punto de retocar su brillo labial cuando escucho el timbre y se lanzó literalmente a la puerta, abriéndola con una gran sonrisa.

- ¡Al fin llegas, Gray!-dijo ligeramente enojada empezando el escaneo de su "pareja".

Zapatos formales, pantalones, saco, corbata, horrible antifaz –no le podía exigir mucho, al menos había escogido un lindo traje- y cabello rosa ligeramente aplacado, todo bien.

…

¡¿Cabello Rosa?

- Dime que esto es una alucinación –susurro llevándose una mano a su frente- Por favor, dime que es una broma.

- He venido a recogerte, Lucy- el intento del chico por imitar la voz de Gray era penoso, por no decir patético, la rubia guardo silencio un largo tiempo- ¿Qué sucede?

- Natsu –el chico se tenso al verse aparentemente delatado- Se puede saber ¿A quién intentas engañar?

- ¿Natsu?, ¿Qué Natsu? –Replico esquivando la mirada femenina- Jamás he escuchado hablar de esa persona –rio nervioso mientras se alejaba de la chica, al parecer a_ Gray_ se le había olvidado que _Natsu_ era su eterno rival.

¿Enserio la creía tan tonta como para engañarla?... Prefería no saber esa respuesta.

Suspiro, ¿Por qué Natsu tenía que jugar precisamente _hoy_? Ya era tarde y Gray no aparecía, miro a chico frente a ella, que por alguna razón intentaba hacer IceMaker y suspiro nuevamente.

- Eh…Gray –llamo no muy segura de la decisión que había tomado- Debemos irnos –anuncio, sacando una llave del liguero de su pierna y tomando el antifaz a juego con sus zapatos de la pequeña mesa junto a la puerta.

- ¡Es cierto! Se nos hace tarde para nuestra cita –dijo animado convencido que había conseguido engañar a su compañera.

- Si, si, la cita –resoplo abriendo el portal, vio nuevamente al joven a su lado, debía admitir que no se veía _nada mal_ en ese traje-

o-o-o

A veces odiaba la "Transportación" al mundo de los espíritus estelares, era demasiado _corta_ y no le daba oportunidad de devolverse a su mundo sin ser vista.

Aunque tal vez si se apuraba…

- ¡Lucy Sexy Body! –escucho a sus espaldas apenas al poner un pie en la fiesta.

Soltó una pequeña maldición y volteo con una sonrisa que esperaba no se viera tan fingida como ella la sentía.

-Taurus… -saludo intentando sonar lo más amable posible, noto la mirada de su espíritu sobre su hombro y supuso que era por "Gray"- Él es—

- Ohh así que este es el incauto –la mandíbula de Lucy literalmente llego al piso cuando vio a Aquarius pasar un brazo sobre los hombros de Natsu ¡¿Cuándo había llegado?- ¿Y dime cuando te pago? –pregunto burlona moviendo las cejas de arriba abajo rápidamente.

No sabía cómo su espíritu conseguía hablar o más aun, mantener la mirada fija en un sitio, era obvio que tenía demasiados grados de alcohol encima.

- ¡Pero que! –la rubia le lanzo una mirada de odio a Aquarius ante su insinuación, ella no le pagaría alguien para que la acompañara… pero un favor era diferente ¿verdad?

Se sintió más indignada aun al notar que su espíritu no le prestaba la más mínima atención.

- ¿Pagar? –pregunto el pelirosa confundido alzando una ceja y el espíritu comenzó a reír al escuchar su respuesta.

- Ya que no eres incauto, si no, estúpido, ¡Vamos a beber! – declaro arrastrando al chico que no oponía resistencia creyendo que era una especie de reto del espíritu de agua.

La rubia se sentó en la silla más cercana que encontró, ya después se ocuparía del secuestro de Natsu, ahora tenía que recordar cómo se respiraba, el asunto con Aquarius la había dejado mal.

Sintió una mano posarse en su hombro y justo cuando le iba a decir un muy cordial "Piérdete", se le había olvidado nuevamente como respirar.

- Te vez hermosa Lucy-Alago, acercándose a ella y besando su mano.

- L-Loke

Estaba sorprendida por la apariencia del chico, no podía negar que se veía _muy_ apuesto, aunque personalmente cierto pelirosa le lucia mejor ese traje, involuntariamente se sonrojo ante ese pensamiento, a lo que el espíritu de leo sonrió.

- ¿Vamos a bailar? –ofreció caballeroso, aunque ya la había levantado y caminaban hacia la pista.

- L-Loke espe—

Sintió una mano envolver su cintura y aferrarla contra un pared de músculos.

- Piérdete –siseo, aferrando más a Lucy a su pecho.

El pelinaranja bufo al ver a Natsu.

- Porque mejor no te vas a comer la estrella de fuego del jardín –miro al chico, esperando a que acatara su "sugerencia" y lo dejara solo con la rubia.

- ¿Por qué mejor no te mando a ver las estrellas? –respondió viendo serio al chico.

El ambiente inesperadamente se había vuelto tenso, Lucy estaba confundida y con su vista bloqueada por el pecho de Natsu, intento separarse pero solo consiguió que aumentara la fuerza de su agarre.

- Vamos Lucy – ordeno su espíritu estelar tomándola del brazo intentando separarla del pelirosa.

Ella solo alcanzo a escuchar un golpe seco, seguido de un estruendo y cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba caminando hacia la pista de baile siendo guiada por su "pareja".

- ¡Natsu! ¿Qué hiciste con Loke? –exigió saber casi histérica, no entendía porque el chico se comportaba así.

- Tch –torció sus labios mientras se despojaba de su corbata, arrojándola a algún punto del salón- Quería tomar algo de agua, cálmate Lucy –se detuvo y la tomo bruscamente por la cintura y la acerco a su cuerpo.

- ¿Agua? Que quie- -inevitablemente a su mente acudió la imagen de la linda fuente del jardín que había conseguido ver en sus cinco segundos de paz- Natsu Dragnell no me digas que tu…

El dragon slayer coloco bruscamente un dedo en sus labios acompañados de un pequeño sonido que indicaba perfectamente que guardara silencio, reforzó su agarre en la cintura de la chica y empezó a moverla como casualmente ella le había enseñado.

Ninguno decía nada, ella estaba presa por sorpresa, aun podía sentir una pequeña calidez en sus labios por el toque del muchacho, miro casi tímidamente arriba para encontrarse con el rostro del muchacho que estaba ligeramente serio, concentrándose en quien sabe qué cosa.

Hacía mucho que no bailaba con Natsu, no desde la vez que había tenido que aprender obligatoriamente para una misión, el chico se encontraba reacio en aprender, alegando que no lo necesitaba que el seria el guardia exterior, pero Lucy ignoro sus quejas y lo atrajo hacia ella dándole las lecciones básicas de bailes, aunque sus enseñanzas duraron poco porque fue reemplazada por Erza la "máquina de baile" y Lissana, había sido una experiencia única.

Misteriosamente el pelirosa había mejorado, su coordinación era muy buena y su cuerpo se sentía ligero bailando con él.

- _¿Habrá practicado con alguien?_ –pensó mientras en su mente pasaba la imagen de cierta albina bailando con él.

Sintió un pequeño tirón en su estómago ante esta imagen.

- Lucy… -llamo su pareja, sin darse cuenta ahora sus rostros estaban muy cerca, el aliento cálido del salamander chocaba contra su rostro, mandándole ligeros escalofríos a su cuerpo.

- O-Oi Natsu aléjate un poco –movió su cabeza hasta otro lado, pero el tomo su rostro entre sus manos haciendo que lo viera nuevamente.

- Lucy –hablo más serio con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, ahora pegando sus frentes y cerrando los ojos.

- Na-Natsu ¡¿qué haces?-dijo casi al borde del pánico, intento separar tanto su rostro como su cuerpo, pero el la tenía completamente atrapada.

Sentía su corazón golpear fuertemente contra su pecho, creyó que iba a desmayarse cuando el chico poso su rostro en su cuello, lo escuchaba aspirar fuertemente contra la piel altamente sensible de su cuello, cada terminación nerviosa que tenia se puso alerta cuando sintió algo cálido y húmedo pasar por el hueco entre su cuello y hombro.

Comenzaba a entrar en pánico ¿Natsu la estaba lamiendo? En otra situación le habría parecido increíblemente asqueroso, pero ahora le parecía… sexy.

Mordió su labio inferior esperando calmar los pequeños temblores que le producía el pelirosa, que ahora reemplazo su lengua por pequeños toques con sus labios.

Su estómago parecía el nido de unos murciélagos, sus piernas empezaban a amenazar con dejar de sostenerla y estaba segura que su cuerpo tenía unos grados de más, no podía seguir así, debía detener a Natsu… antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

- ¡D-Detente! –grito utilizando todas sus fuerzas para darle un empujón a su amigo, pero sus manos solo se encontraron con el vacío.

Miro al piso donde Natsu Dragnell yacía dormido, murmurando cosas incoherentes, suspiro aliviada, lanzo otra mirada al chico y soltó una pequeña risa por su estado, poco a poco sintió su cuerpo relajarse, aunque su corazón seguía algo agitado.

- Tonto, eso te pasa por confiar en Aquarius –se agacho viendo sonriente al chico que aparentemente peleaba con alguien en sueños – No volverás a beber jamás –pincho varias veces su mejilla haciendo un pequeño mohín.

- Lucy… uhm… no me mates –mascullo entre sueños.

La rubia frunció el sueño.

- Pero qué clase de sueño estas teniendo ¿ah? –siguió pinchándolo soltando una pequeña risa.

Definitivamente Natsu era un caso especial.

* * *

**¿Que tal? ¿Le gusto? **

**Después de leerlo por segunda vez, sentí que podía tener una continuación, pero aun no estoy segura, todo dependerá de mi estado de animo xD así que por ahora lo dejo completo. **


End file.
